


Coisas Doces

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, Portuguese
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 01:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 Temas 5 Ficlets sobre Marceline e Princess Bubblegum</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coisas Doces

1\. Camisa

Era verdade que Bonnibel não ligava tanto assim para a banda da camisa, mas gostava que mesmo após tanto tempo ainda podia sentir levemente um pouco do cheiro de Marceline nela, era a sua roupa favorita.

2\. Rosa

Beber o vermelho de maças era ótimo para Marceline, mas nem se comparava com beber o rosa do pescoço e dos lábios de uma certa princesa.

3\. Responsabilidade

Bonnibel Bubblegum é o tipo de princesa que acredita em viver de acordo com a sua palavra. E isso também se aplicava quando disse para Finn que responsabilidade exige sacrifício, que para o bem maior as vezes você não pode ficar com a pessoa que você quer, isso ela sabia por experiência própria.

4\. Semelhança

Quando falava sobre ciência Bonnibel lhe lembrava um pouco de Simon, o Simon de antes em seus melhores dias em que sua coroa não afetava tanto a sua mente, que era um cientista e adorava lhe explicar sobre coisas como porque o céu costumava ser azul, porque a terra era redonda e porque as nuvens vistas no horizonte tinham formato de cogumelo.

5\. Importância

As vezes Marceline fazia pouco da princesa por levar as coisas tão a sério o tempo todo, mas até que gostava de Bonnibel se importar tanto com as coisas, com seus súditos, com seu reino, e Marceline nos melhores dias achava que a princesa se importava com ela também.


End file.
